Natsu Matsuri
by iwha
Summary: "Tsuna's in love.. he'd do anything for love." a 2786 AU one-shot with a few appearances of characters from xxxHolic.


_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything._

**AN: **This is for the challenge that The 2786 Project declared on the second chapter of her work, "diamrem". This is a very good story, I recommended that you all should read that. This is a bit rushed so the story may be a bit weird.

**AN2:** All the tenth generation vongola, with Enma, Irie and Byakuran, with the exception of Ryohei, are all in middle school. likewise, almost all the first generation are in senior high school. Daemon lives in europe, he's just in japan for a vacation. I sort of, crossover xxxHolic here. but nothing too major. this is AU btw. I should mention that this is borderline crack. Enjoy!

* * *

_Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(The summer with you is__  
__in a distant dream__  
__Skyrocket fireworks__  
__that disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

**Haru POV**

I waited for my best friend, and secret crush, Tsu-kun, here at the Shrine gates. Shh…. Don't tell him that though, he might react badly at it. Sigh. He likes a girl in his school, a girl named Sasagawa Kyoko. I know her, I sometimes see her in the bakeshop whenever I had my 'Haru Appreciation Day' once a month.

I stretched my right arm a little, looking at the beautiful white orange cherry blossom design at my yukata sleeve. Otou-san lent Okaa-san's old yukata to me; she was wearing this yukata when Otou-san confessed to her when they were my age. I sighed softly. I wish that'll happen to me too. I wish that Tsu-kun might notice me. I fixed my hair myself. I used the hair pin that Obaa-san gave to me before she died last month. She gave me this for luck, she said. I hope so.

Wow. There are so many people today huh?

I looked around and still, no sign of him yet. I heaved a deep sigh. He broke his promise to me again. It's the third time this month too. I huffed and was about to walk home when I heard a distant 'Haru'. I turned around and saw him running while waving his arms for me to notice him. I smiled a little. Thank goodness he's here.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Haru I *huff* am so *huff* sorry I made you *huff* wait." Tsuna apologized to his best friend with his hands on his knees panting. He hasn't seen Haru yet, because his head is down finding his breath. Haru just looked on and put her free hand on his left shoulder and bend over a little to ask if he was alright. Tsuna looked up and he can't believe what he's seeing. 'Haru is so cute in her yukata' he thought. 'Wait a minute. Her face is too close!'

Tsuna, realizing they were too close for comfort, quickly backed away. But unfortunately, there is nothing there to hold him up, thus, he fell flat on his ass.

"Hahi! Tsu-kun!" Haru quickly helped him to stand up. Tsuna just laughed sheepishly taking her offer of help. He didn't notice Haru's cheeks have a tint of red on them. Ay, Chihuahua.

* * *

_Kimi no kami no kaori hajiketa__  
__Yukata sugata ga mabushisugite__  
__Omatsuri no yoru wa mune ga sawaida yo__  
__Haguresou na hitogomi no naka__  
__Hanarenaide dashikaketa te wo__  
__Poketto ni irete nigirishimete ita__  
_

_(The scent of your hair reached me__  
__The sight of you in a yukata was too dazzling__  
__The night of the festival my heart bounded__  
__In the crowds that seemed about to separate us__  
__"Don't leave me" I took the hand you held out__  
__Put it in my pocket and held it tight)_

* * *

"Sorry 'bout that." He stood up and scratched the back of his head nervously. Now, he can see Haru better.

Her hair is meticulously arranged with a loose but elegant low bun with a traditional black chopstick-like hair pin holding it in place. There was a small sakura and a chrysanthemum flower dangling on its end. Her bangs were swiped sideways as always, but there are a few needle-like hair pins to tame it a little. Her face is not marred with make-up unlike most girls in the area, but she did apply some lip gloss on. The main color of her kimono is light cream and had a few designs at the bottom of her sleeves and some parts of the kimono are white orange sakura, but nothing too major.

Tsuna now literally gaped at her. He never thought of seeing her like this. For all the years they've been friends, he never thought she'd be this… this… beautiful. Sure there are times he though she was cute but this is different. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!" her voice brought him back to reality. 'She has such a cute voice' he thought. Now that he thought about it, she's now in Midori Chuu and he's in Nami Chuu. He also heard that many guys are courting her. There was also a rumor that Hibari Kyouya, the demon prefect of Nami Chuu, is also courting her! 'I got this far, and I won't let the chance pass.'

He then felt Haru held his right hand. He looked at her questioningly, and she answered "I don't want either of us to get lost in the crowds. Since we're together, I thought that we should hold hands. I-is it okay? I don't want to embarrass you or anything."

"No it's okay." He held her hand tighter and put it in his pocket. 'It felt just right,' he thought 'her hand fit perfectly in mine' he smiled softly. Haru noticed.

"So, which one should we do first, Eat or play some games?" he asked her, noticing she had a slight red tint in her cheeks. Inwardly he's pleased to know he can be with Haru like this. 'Before someone else get to her, I should make my move now.' With these in mind, Tsuna led Haru through the crowd. What he didn't know that there are many sets of eyes looking at him from his back.

* * *

_Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(The summer with you is__  
__in a distant dream__  
__Skyrocket fireworks__  
__that disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

Byakuran smiled, but on the inside, his blood is boiling and screaming bloody murder to the guy who is holding hands with his precious princess. He knows him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna as what he's called at school. Nobody is allowed to hold hands with her except him. He narrowed his eyes, that guy will pay. 'Now, what tactic should I use?' as Byakuran is busy musing over his plans to kick Tsuna's butt, his best friend, Irie Shouichi face palmed. 'It's going to be a long night'

* * *

Meanwhile on a takoyaki stand nearby, another boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, he looked at where the couple walked. He narrowed his eyes, a frown on his face. 'Tsuna be careful, there are a lot of guys vying for her love. Including me.' and he set off to where they were going, ignoring his cousin, Squalo with paying for both of their takoyaki.

"Voi! Pay your share asshole!" Squalo shouted but his cousin is long gone.

"Tsk. Here, this is for that asshole and my takoyaki." He slammed the money on the stand and walked off. "Sigh. Kids these days" Fon sighed and took the money.

* * *

Behind a big tree, there's Giotto, Cozart, G and Ugetsu hiding. "My little bro is growing up" Giotto wiped the imaginary tear in his eye. G looked at his best friend in disgust.

"You should just let him be, he's not a baby anymore."

"But G!" Giotto whined. "It's his first love! I want to take a picture!" he took out his trusty camera out of nowhere.

"You-you Brother Complex freak! Cozart! Ugetsu! What do say about this!?" G in near hysterics said.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry G, but I'm in Giotto's team for now." Cozart said winking at G with a goofy smile to match. Moving to Giotto and link arms with him;

"Cozart! You're the best buddy ever!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm sorry but I won't side to any of you." G looked at Ugetsu in surprise. Usually, Ugetsu agrees to all of Giotto's crazy schemes.

"My brother is also in love with Miura-chan, as his brother, I have to support him. And then again, Giotto-san is my friend. I can't go against him." Ugetsu looked at Giotto's direction. G followed his actions. He understood. It's a good thing, somehow, that his brother, Hayato, isn't interested to girls yet.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one." G lit up a cigarette and blew a smoke.

"G! Ugetsu! Let's have some Takoyaki!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez….. Such spoiled brats." G looked at Ugetsu "Come on, those two idiots need to be supervised at all times. I want to avoid any of his harebrained schemes from happening. Again" they both walked towards the so-called 'idiots'

* * *

"Ushishishi…. The prince is the one who is allowed to hold the princess not some spineless peasant" Bel gripped hard on the sleeve of his yukata. Fran, his ever annoying cousin, said, "What prince? All I see is some guy with a creepy grin and some shaggy annoyingly long bangs."

"What did you say frog?" Bel grabbed Fran from the collar, but he just looked at him blankly.

"I know you heard what I said, fake prince. Now, get your hands off me."

"Why you little brat!" and so started the name-calling war. Haru is long forgotten.

* * *

"Oya. Haru-chan sure is popular. Kufufufu. They had to go through me at first though." Mukuro said as he looks at his twin sister's suitors and the four guys from the largest tree in the shrine. He recognized them as his father's students.

"Mukuro, I think you should let Haru be. She'll be very angry with you if you meddle with her affairs again. Remember last time?" Daemon deadpanned. He should be chatting online with his lovely girlfriend, Elena, from England today. But no~ he's stuck with his overly protective and over-the-top sister-complex of a cousin.

Why is he in Japan again? Oh yeah. His parents want him to spend his semester break with his dear cute (to Haru and Nagi only) cousins. He loves his family deeply. But at times like this, he just wants to strangle his parents and his cousin, Mukuro.

"Na-chan no! Don't let that bastard touch you! Shimon! I'm going to make your life a living hell in school as soon as summer break is over!"

"You go to Kokuyo Chuu, he goes to Nami Chuu. What are you going to do about it?"

"….."

"Thought so"

"I'll think of something, Dae-nii. I'll think of something. Nobody, I meant **NOBODY**, will have a pass on both my sisters! If I have to kill, then I will! I'll show them! Kuhahahaha!"

Daemon rubbed his temples. This is a long vacation indeed.

* * *

_Kodomo mitai kingyo sukui ni__  
__Muchuu ni natte sode ga nureteru__  
__Mujaki na yokogao ga totemo kawaikute__  
__Kimi wa suki na watagashi katte__  
__Gokigen dakedo sukoshi mukou ni__  
__Tomodachi mitsukete hanarete aruita_

_(Like a child, too intent on__  
__'kingyo-sukui' your sleeves got wet __  
__Your innocent face was so very cute__  
__I bought cotton candy, your favorite__  
__I was in a good mood but, a little apart__  
__You found some friends and walked away from me)_

* * *

**Tsuna POV**

"Here's a cotton candy Haru, your favorite." I handed over the sweet cottony goodness to Haru.

"Thanks Tsu-kun!" Haru eyes sparkled as she takes her favorite treat from me. I smiled, a while ago, we've tried some games. It was fun. The last game we played were kingyou-sukui **(1)**, her sleeves got a little wet. She couldn't catch any, so I helped her get one. At the first and second try I couldn't get one at all, but the third time's the charm, I finally caught one and gave it to her. She looks so childish, so innocent. But my thoughts are not so innocent toward her right now.

I want to kiss her. I want to take her right then and there. I always fantasize about her and stuff. I want to jump on her bones almost every time I see her damn it! I may sound like a pervert but damn. I love her. I love her so badly, I purposely fail each of my subjects every time, just for her to be with me in my room or any place at all. I even accompanied her to her monthly 'Haru Appreciation Day'. The 'I like Sasagawa Kyoko thing' is just a ruse. I had to have something to cover up how much I love her.

And Goddammit! I knew who her suitors are. I used anything and everything just so her attention is solely at me. Heck! I even agreed to be tutored by my godfather, Reborn! I used everything I got and nothing, not those love sick fools will take her away from me! Who do they take me for? I knew they were looking at us with jealousy.

I hate how Yamamoto likes her, I'm sorry, you're my friend but I loved her first. I won't let her be whisked away by you.

Millefiore Byakuran, the half Italian half Japanese from 2-C. he may think I'm Dame-Tsuna just because I purposely fail every subject, but I'm way smarter than that. I'm a Sawada. Duh. I plan ahead. And you're ten steps behind it.

Belphegor, the so-called prince, but I have to agree on Fran on him being fake. Who cares if he's descended from this and that? I don't, and so does Fran. He just wants Haru for attention purposes. Not on my watch.

Mukuro, Mukuro, Mukuro, he's an easy one. The others are a pest, but this one is easy. Yamamoto is not a pest. He's a big wall to climb not because of his supposed intimacy with Haru but because, he's my friend. The others can just go rot in hell.

"Tsu-kun, do you want to share the cotton candy with me?" Haru asked me with her face unaware of what's in my mind.

"Yeah" I held her hand that's the cotton candy and took a small bite. I secretly glanced at her, I could see her blush furiously, and I smirked a little.

"Haru, you got something on your cheeks."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here" I licked her left cheek.

"Ts-tsu-kun!"

"It's gone now. Come on" Hah! That'll show them!

* * *

**Somewhere a few miles away…**

"Hmm…? So Tsunayoshi-kun finally put his plan into action huh?" Watanuki drank his sake from his sake dish.

"Kohane, if you were here now, I'd say you'd be delighted to know that our children are growing up just fine." He looked down the overview of the city from the roof of his house. He smiled sadly.

"You're all growing up. The three of you, Mukuro, Haru, Nagi." He heaved a deep sighed, lost in his thoughts "whatever happens, I wish the three of you all the best. May you find the happiness you three deserved; I'm getting old." He stretched a bit from his position. "Mukuro would one day inherit this eye, Haru inherited my mother's abilities already, Nagi, our youngest, would then inherit your position Kohane. She'll be an onmyou like you once were. But the question is, are they ready for it?"

He looked up towards the sky with an arm stretched as if trying to touch the starry sky with a small smile. "I'm afraid of these changes, but it's inevitable. Just like how mother used to say. They grew up so fast, before I knew it, they are already on their way to the real world. I still remember them as tiny little bundles in my arms." He looked at both his hands as he continued "but now, now, they can stand up on their own. I wish you were here Kohane. I wish you were here to see the changes our children made, the paths they're taking now. The people they are connected with. I want you to see all these things, you and me together." He pours sake to his sake dish and slowly sipped in it.

* * *

_Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(The summer with you is__  
__in a distant dream__  
__Skyrocket fireworks__  
__that disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

**Back to the Festival**

"Fuck! Where the hell did those two go?" G is already at his wits end. He just had to lose those two idiots.

"Maa maa G, I'm sure we could find them." Ugetsu tried to calm his friend down, he too is worried about Giotto and Cozart, but they have to be level-headed so that they'll resolve this quickly.

"Kyokugen! **(2)** What's the problem Yamamoto and Gokudera?"

Both of them turned their heads and lo and behold! The captain of the Namimori Koukou **(3)** Boxing Club, Sasagawa Ryohei. G immediately twitched his brow. 'Of all times, this idiot has to show up!' G clenched his teeth, seething in anger.

Ugetsu, seeing his friend becomes increasingly agitated, quickly tried to make Ryohei go away. But as you know, the boxer is not easy to get away from. You have to have someone to make him fight. Ugetsu looked around, trying to find anything that could get the boxer out of their hair.

Due to some miracle, or just plain coincidence, Alaude showed up. Quickly, Ugetsu turned Ryohei's attention to Alaude, having Ryohei to fight the scary prefect of their school alone. Ugetsu quickly got them out of the area seeing the two (Ryohei and Alaude) are now starting to duke it out.

* * *

Back on Byakuran's side, he tried to find the one who kidnapped his princess, dragging his best friend along with him. Irie tried to protest but it was no use, his mind is already made up.

It was a very long process, what with the few ("or a lot, you just can't admit it Byakuran-san" Irie piped in) stop-over's to food stands and games.

They still can't find the two. Go figure.

* * *

**Yamamoto POV**

Yamamoto still trying to follow them as much as he possibly could, he saw how they play each and every games they tried along, and how Tsuna licked Haru's cheek when there really is nothing on her cheek. He knows that Tsuna is aware that he is following them; he could see how Haru blushed and smiled to Tsuna, something she'd never done to him even though they're friends. It broke Yamamoto's heart to see that even before he makes his move, he could clearly see that she doesn't feel the same as him. And that she's in love with Tsuna all along. He followed them until they reached the shrine. He saw how they kissed in front of the shrine, all alone and under the starry sky. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

_Jinja no naka ishidan ni suwari__  
__Boyatto shita yami no naka de__  
__Zawameki ga sukoshi tooku kikoeta__  
__Senkou hanabi matchi wo tsukete__  
__Ironna koto hanashita keredo__  
__Suki datte koto ga ienakatta__  
__Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi _

_(In the shrine, we sat on the stone steps__  
__We dazed off absentmindedly in the darkness__  
__We could hear the noise of the festival in the distance__  
__We lit some sparklers with a match__  
__We talked about many things but__  
__I couldn't tell you I liked you)_

* * *

He turned and left them alone. He will not be on their way again, he loved Haru too much to let her go and he deeply respected Tsuna and valued both his friendship to the both of them to actually stand between them. He knows how hard Tsuna tried to win her over. He knows that Tsuna had to pretend he's not smart, and how he had to endure being bullied in school, just to keep the appearance of a weak-willed, no backboned student that he, in reality, was not like that. He knows it's underhanded, yes, cunningly annoying in fact. But he did it all for Haru, just for her attention to be all on him.

Even though his heart is breaking to pieces, he's letting go.

* * *

_Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(The summer with you is__  
__in a distant dream__  
__Skyrocket fireworks__  
__that disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Yamamoto left, Tsuna hugged Haru really close.

"Haru, I don't like Kyoko if that's what you're wondering about"

"Huh? But I thought-"

"Let me finish" he put a finger on her mouth, silencing her.

"It was just a front, I'm a coward I couldn't tell to you straight up how much I love you. I used underhanded tricks, I purposely fail my subjects-"

"So that's why you kept on failing them. It was weird because you were very smart when we were in elementary"

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry for all of this, I love you Haru. I just want you to know. You can slap me or punch me;" he stretched his arms wide "because I did a lot of terrible things, it's unforgivable"

Haru punched him.

"I deserved that."

"That's for doing all those horrible things!"

Tsuna looked up and was shock that she kissed him.

"And this, is for loving me too"

* * *

_Kimi ga ita natsu wa tooi yume no naka__  
__Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(The summer with you is__  
__in a distant dream__  
__Skyrocket fireworks__  
__that disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

She leaned her forehead to his, and looked into his eyes. After a few moments, they burst out laughing. Tsuna snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her to the ground with him. He took the hair pin in her hair, letting her soft, brown hair flowing. They just both lied there on the ground watching the fireworks above.

* * *

_Sora ni kietetta uchiage hanabi_

_(And skyrockets disappeared into the sky)_

* * *

**(1) kingyou-sukui** - Is a very popular game in festivals in Japan. it literally means, scooping goldfishes, from the term "kingyou" which meant 'goldfish' and "sukui" which means 'to scoop'. like what the name suggests, the vendor allows you to scoop the goldfish with a paper net. It's a fun yet frustrating game.

**(2) Kyokugen** - KHR fans should knows this already, but to those who didn't, it means 'Extreme'

**(3) Koukou** - This is the term for senior high school in Japan. likewise Chuugakou is middle school. Chuu is a short abbreviation of Chuugakou.

RnR please :D


End file.
